


Adagio

by andreabathory



Category: Metroid Series, Princess Zelda - Fandom, Samus aran - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/F, Femslash, Forbidden Love, Lesbians, Romance, Triggers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreabathory/pseuds/andreabathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus es una estudiante de universidad que después de 1 año sin ver a su padre por diversos motivos regresa a su natal Federation City, en el camino encuentra a una mujer sumamente hermosa de la cual quedará enganchada. Después de compartir un momento agradable con ella por fin llega a la ciudad destino pero su padre la recibirá con una noticia que la dejará perpleja cambiando el rumbo de las cosas. Una historia con amores prohibidos... Samus x Zelda AU (Femslash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

Vacaciones de invierno, por fin, el tiempo que esperaba desde hacía un año para poder salir de este enorme campus. Pensé que tomar un verano académico en Rusia me ayudaría con mis estudios y si lo hizo, pero como todo siempre hay sacrificios y ese era no haber visto a mi padre en 1 año entero. Ambos muy ocupados en nuestras labores no pudimos hablarnos mucho durante ese periodo así que prácticamente no sé nada de lo que ha hecho en este año.

Pero por fin llegó el día, por fin veré de nuevo a las personas que más aprecio, mi mascota Ponchi un conejo muy extraño que pareciera ardilla pero desde que era muy pequeña ha sido un gran compañero para mí; mi amigo Anthony Higgs, lo conozco desde que cursábamos la secundaria en la misma academia, bastante grandulón pero de un bondadoso corazón y no puede faltar mi padre, él tuvo que soportar mi estado de ánimo caótico causado por la pérdida de mi madre a causa de un asalto, una horda de bandidos irrumpieron en nuestro hogar hace ya muchos años. Mi madre en su intento por defenderme la asesinaron a sangre fría, pero esa es otra historia.

-¡Samus! –Una voz bastante familiar pronuncia mi nombre y me saca de mis pensamientos. Esa carismática y peculiar voz me llamaba.

-Hola Peach –Saludé a la que era mi gran amiga y compañera de cuarto en el campus. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ya no nos veremos hasta inicios de primavera así que quería pasar a despedirme de ti –Me abrazó con fuerza y le respondí el gesto. –Espero que no dejes de mandar mensajes, a veces tienes arranques de soledad y eso me pone muy triste –Dijo poniendo una cara fingiendo tristeza, sus ocurrencias me hacen reír yo creo que ella es la que me alegra los días en el campus a pesar de que no vamos en las mismas clases.

-Estás loca, pero aunque me cueste aceptarlo tengo que admitir que también te extrañaré –Dándole un puñetazo en el hombro escuché que mi carro había llegado. Me despedí de Peach y corrí hacia él, estaba impaciente por el hecho de que por fin volvería a casa.

Viajar desde el campus hasta la mansión de mi padre eran unas cuantas horas de viaje pero por la hora tan temprana que salí de la universidad me tomó por sorpresa el hambre que mi estómago manifestó casi a gritos si es que este pudiera gritar.

Para mi desgracia, la ciudad por la que pasaba era una de las más grandes y poco conocidas por mí y como no quería llegar tan tarde a la mansión no tenía mucho tiempo para buscar algo como una cafetería exprés entonces me resigné a llegar al restaurant favorito de mi padre, el “Fontaine de rêves”. Es lo único que conocía en Dreamland City, entonces no había más remedio que llegar a este lugar.

Bajé del auto y el valet parking tomó las llaves del coche. Decidí no esperar mucho tiempo así que le dejé un billete y le dejé el cambio, de verdad mi estómago pedía a gritos comida.

Al entrar a este lugar pude notar, entre toda la multitud, una sola presencia que me consumió mi mente desde el primer instante en que mis ojos la tocaron. Una joven de alta sociedad, estatura alta, cabello castaño y ojos color oliva, una hermosa tiara con una piedra preciosa en el centro de esta, un vestido largo que dejaba sus perfectos hombros descubiertos y su piel blanca… era hermosa e impactante, pero de aspecto delicado aunque sus ojos mostraban fortaleza.

“Wow” fue lo único que pude articular. Esta joven iba a salir pronto del restaurante, lo noté porque se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta de donde no pude moverme ni un centímetro desde que la vi. Sus ojos se posaron en mí cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron, esa mirada penetró en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Dejó detrás de ella un perfume delicado a flores naturales que puedo jurar es su dulce aroma natural. Me dejé deleitar con el aroma que emanaba y dejé que me envolviera en su encanto que podía compararlo con la brisa de una cascada. Bastante dulce y fresca para lo que acostumbra gustarme pero en ella quedaba perfecto.

Me acerqué al hombre de la puerta y no dudé en preguntar por esta señorita.

-¿Conoces a esa mujer? –Pregunté sin pudor.

-¿La castaña? No, hace muy poco tiempo viene a comer a este lugar. Lo siento mucho, señorita Aran.

-Diablos. –Gesticulé, regresando mi mirada hacia la entrada–Gracias de todas formas.

-¿No pasará a tomar asiento señorita?

-En un momento, olvidé algo en el coche.

Corrí hacia donde iba aquella joven despampanante, quería alcanzarla para preguntarle al menos su nombre. De todas formas, tenía mucho que no hacía algo así. Dejarme llevar por mis impulsos era algo que no solía hacer entonces debía aprovechar.

A unos cuantos pasos más se encontraba aquella mujer, dispuesta a subir a su coche o al menos eso parecía. Pero sin pensarlo me acerqué hacia ella, titubeé y casi me arrepentía pero pude sentir su mirada posándose de nueva cuenta en mí así que no tenía escapatoria, tenía que hablarle ahora o quedar en ridículo frente a la chica más guapa que había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Hola señorita. –Me limité a decirle con mi voz a punto de tartamudear.

-Hola –Dijo un poco extrañada podría jurar que estaba sorprendida por mi presencia – ¿Sucede algo? Le noto un poco extraña.

-Yo quería ver si –Tomé saliva, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y ya no podía gesticular las palabras para que salieran de mi boca. –Quería saber si usted sería tan amable de acompañarme a comer algo… no pude evitar ver que me pareció algo familiar su rostro. –Mentí, no encontré mejor excusa que esa y a decir verdad fue muy tonta.

-Me disculpará pero voy acabando de comer. –Sentenció. Sentí mis mejillas rojas, podía sentir la sangre caliente en mis mejillas. –Pero no me molestaría acompañarla si es que usted viene sin acompañante.

Su respuesta final me hizo sobresaltar mi cuerpo de emoción y soltar una sonrisa un poco tonta, asentí con la cabeza y acto seguido la bella dama regresó las llaves de su coche al valet parking del restaurant. Arqueé mi brazo para ofrecérselo y caminar juntas al restaurante y sin poner cara extrañada accedió y sostuvo mi brazo con sus manos.

Caminamos dentro del establecimiento y el joven portero tuvo que observar dos veces para darse cuenta que había logrado alcanzar a la joven. Sonriendo de lado me miró como un cómplice lo haría a su compañero, le devolví el gesto y el amable caballero nos pasó a una mesa en uno de los rincones del restaurante, un área muy privada con poca iluminación solo una veladora en el centro de la mesa. Nos despidió y pasó a retirarse dejándonos con la camarera que nos traía los menús.

Estando a solas nos quedamos en silencio, mi corazón daba unos golpeteos tan extraños que me hacían sentir que saldría disparado de mi pecho, pero no estaba ansiosa, se podría decir que hasta reconfortada me sentía con la presencia de la mujer que tenía en frente. Pero había un detalle, la había invitado a sentarse conmigo y ni me había presentado, que descuidada.

-¡Disculpa! He olvidado presentarme mi nombre es Samus –Extendí la mano en señal de saludo –Disculpa si te asusté con mi repentino llamado, quizás me dejé ver como una psicópata.

Tomó mi mano en silencio y la dejó ahí un buen tiempo hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Mi nombre es Zelda, Zelda Fitzgerald. –Sonrió –Encantada de conocerte.

Acerqué su mano a mi rostro y besé su mano, era suave, tan suave como lo había imaginado desde que la vi.

-Y al contrario, no fue repentino. –Respondió –Creo que hasta lo esperaba un poco a decir verdad.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? –Pregunté con curiosidad

-Tu forma de mirarme en la entrada del restaurant me dejó ver que tenías interés de hablarme –Sonrió divertida, como si fuera un juego esta charla pero eso me dio ánimos, quizás se interesó en mí también.

-Quizás fijé mi vista más de lo que creí pero no pude evitar notar que eres bastante hermosa. – ¿Qué acababa de decir? Era una locura todo esto. –Claro, digo esto sin esperar que te sientas incómoda.

-No pasa nada, pones una expresión bastante linda cuando te sonrojas.

-Si sigues haciendo comentarios no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Ambas reímos. Fue muy agradable su compañía, como si nos conociéramos de antes pero era lógico que no, recordaría esa sonrisa o esos ojos color oliva que tiene.

Las horas pasaron tan amenamente que casi olvidaba que tenía que dirigirme a Federation City y reunirme con mi padre. Pero no quería irme, en verdad estaba pasando un buen momento, el ambiente, la comida y la compañía eran inmejorables. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, ella tenía que irse así que pagué la cuenta y pasamos a retirarnos del restaurante.

Al estar fuera, tomé su mano y sin reparos compartí unas palabras sinceras con Zelda.

-Gracias por acompañar a esta loca desconocida en su comida, mi lady. –Hice una pequeña reverencia en modo de broma. Solo escuché las risitas de Zelda lo cual me alegraba.

-No hay de que, pasé un momento muy agradable contigo… espero que nos encontremos de nuevo, muy pronto.

-Ya verás que así será, más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

-Tengo que retirarme, pero espero que así sea. –Guiñó un ojo para mí, de nueva cuenta mi corazón se aceleró pero no importaba, me gustaba sentir esa sensación.

Llegó el coche de la señorita y abrí la puerta para ayudarle a subir, cerró su puerta, bajó el cristal y me lanzó un beso. Mis mejillas por obviedad se tornaron de nueva cuenta rojas pero no importó y le sonreí.

El coche encendió su motor y Zelda partió a su destino dejándome ahí parada viendo como el automóvil se alejaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Al ya no observar el carro decidí retomar mi camino hacia Federation City. Mi padre esperaría ansioso mi regreso y no podía hacerlo esperar más. A demás… moría por contarle lo que me acababa de pasar con esta hermosa joven…Zelda.

Unas horas más de camino y las luces de la ciudad me deslumbraban desde la carretera, estaba a pocos minutos de llegar y podía observar la majestuosidad de aquella, mi ciudad. A los lados se podían observar las ciudades de Onett y Mute City, que a pesar de ser unas de las más grandes del país, Federation City era la que más iluminada se encontraba por su riqueza en industria de armas y ciencia y en parte el ingreso del turismo hace que se le permita tener una ciudad reluciente.

Entrando a la ciudad, en la salida próxima al centro de la ciudad se encontraba el camino a la mansión. Por fin había llegado después de tantos meses de ausencia.

Dejé aparcado mi coche y de inmediato corrí en busca de mi padre y de mí adorada mascota, tenía unas ganas inmensas de verlos.

-Veo que ya llegaste, Samus. –Habló él desde su escritorio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Padre –Me acerqué y lo abracé. –Te extrañé mucho ¡Hay tanto que quiero contarte! Sobre todo de una hermosa chica que conocí en el “Fontaine de rêves” camino hacia acá…

-Ya me imagino que clase de chica, pero tengo una historia muy similar y permíteme empezar porque creo que esto te tomará por sorpresa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté extrañada, mi padre por lo general nunca me sorprende ya que nos tenemos mucha confianza y nos contamos todo, pero por la escasa comunicación supongo que era una buena excusa para guardar un pequeño secreto que puedo imaginarme de qué se trata.

-Hija, tomé tu consejo y por fin tomé la decisión de rehacer mi vida con alguien más.

-¿De verdad? Eso es excelente –Sonreí, estaba bastante feliz de que por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien más con quién compartir el resto de su vida. –Y bien ¿quién es la afortunada?

-Cariño, pasa por favor.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió con suma lentitud, escuché tacones acercarse dentro del salón. Estaba dispuesta a girarme para cuando mi nariz se llenó de un perfume familiar.

Olía a flores, flores naturales. Era un aroma que reconocí de inmediato y no, no era un perfume en especial, era una esencia que con anterioridad me había atrapado por sorpresa.

-Mierda –Alcancé a decir en una voz casi inaudible. Pero no podía ser ¿o sí? No, esto era una coincidencia de mal gusto ¿cierto? Quizás si era un perfume en especial que no conocía y que estaba de moda, no podía ser…

Giré de golpe y pude ver un cabello castaño en la puerta y ojos color olivo.

No podía ser. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en mí esta vez y casi puedo asegurar con el mismo asombro que los míos expresaban.

-Samus, te presento a Zelda Fitzgerald. –Mi padre tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y dejando descubierto el anillo de varios quilates en su dedo anular pude saber que era lo que venía. Mi presión cardiaca aumentó y por un momento sentí que la visión se me nublaba.

-Ella y yo… -MIERDA, no paraba de pensar, ella es muy joven como para andar con mi padre, es hermosísima pero no puedo dejar de pensar que acababa de conocerla, era mi “conquista” ¡Podría jurar que era un sentimiento mutuo! Maldita sea, me dije a mi misma, las cosas aquí serían más complicadas.

-…nos vamos a casar.

Un balde de agua helada, esa sensación tuve en ese momento, en esas palabras “nos vamos a casar” que retumbaban mi cabeza, como un eco de mi inconsciente.

La chica del restaurante, la que me hizo ponerme roja como 50 veces en un par de horas, la chica que ansiaba por volver a ver muy pronto (pero no de esta manera), esa chica que me electrificó con su mirada desde el primer momento en que mis ojos y los suyos se cruzaron y mi padre… ¿esposos? La joven más hermosa que he visto en la tierra se va a casar ¿con mi padre?

-E-Esto es imposible… -Dije en voz baja.

Zelda se limitó a observarme tratando de no perder la compostura, o eso parecía, me miraba fijo pero con una expresión muy diferente a la del restaurante ¿qué estaba pasando?

Todo me dio vueltas y me recargué de los descansa brazos del asiento, traté de acomodar mis ideas pero todo fue en vano… una sola idea me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento.

Esta declaración la convertía en mi madrastra.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del capítulo anterior!

-Padre, creo que esto es muy precipitado para ti ¿no lo crees? –Dije con preocupación en mi voz. No sabía con exactitud porque pero no concebía la idea de tener de madrastra a ella, precisamente ella. Era demasiado joven y eso es extraño como para referirme ante la sociedad como “mamá” por así decirlo. A demás ¿por qué alguien de esa edad se fijaría en un viejo como mi padre? La única explicación que encuentro es por el dinero, pero me cuesta creer que ella sea así.  
-No entiendo a lo que te refieres Samus. –Dijo sin despegar su vista del periódico que tenía en manos. –Creo que es perfecta para mí, la quiero y me quiere.   
-Pero ¿hace cuánto se conocen? ¿No crees que es demasiado joven también? Son muchas cosas papá y...  
-¿A caso no crees que alguien tan bella como lo es Zelda se podría fijar en mí? ¿O soy muy viejo para esas cosas? –Respondió incrédulo.  
-No digo eso, tú eres maravilloso pero ¿no crees que es una posibilidad?  
-Sí, en definitiva lo es pero sé que Zelda me quiere y yo a ella, es todo lo que debe de importar.  
-Claro –Dije no muy convencida, pero no podía hacer nada más. –Tienes razón, padre.  
-Espero y en verdad te lo digo de todo corazón. –Dijo tomándome del hombro –Que puedas aceptar algún día a Zelda tal y como yo espero que ella te vea como su hija o amiga, lo que sea más fácil para ambas.

Me mantuve en silencio. No podía seguir externando mi opinión al respecto, tenía que respetar las decisiones que toma mi padre aun cuando no esté muy convencida respecto a ellas. Pero ¿qué más da? Lo quería y solo quiero lo mejor para él aunque esté en contra a ello, aunque eso estuviera en contra de lo que yo quisiera. Para no seguir hablando más del tema me limité a levantarme y salir de la habitación, justo al abrir la puerta me topo con quién menos quería ver en ese momento, mi futura “madrastra”.

-Buenos días Samus. –Saludó con una calidez que en ese momento me abrumaba.  
-Buenos días y con permiso. –Exclamé con molestia muy marcada.  
-Claro, adelante. –Se quitó de mi camino y solo podía sentir su mirada sobre mí. De seguro tenía en su cabeza la idea que yo era una clase de patán o algo similar. Pero con honestidad no quería soportar la situación. Me sentía engañada por más estúpido que sonara, en verdad pensé que en el restaurante ella correspondía con sinceridad a los cumplidos que le hacía y viceversa, al menos yo si fui honesta pero claro, olvidé la pregunta más obvia de todas “¿Estas saliendo con mi padre de casualidad?” a la próxima chica con la que quiera salir para ver si no cometo la misma estupidez. En fin, me siento traicionada pero peor si hubiera llegado del brazo con ella a la casa de mi padre ¿no?

No quería pensar más en eso así que tomé mi auto y decidí ir al único lugar que me relajaba, el único lugar donde tenía mis amigos de toda la vida y los que me podían calmar en situaciones así, el Pub donde acudo desde la preparatoria y donde el bar tender ha sido mi amigo más cercano en esta ciudad, Anthony y donde Snake se la vive bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, lo más probable es que ambos estuvieran ahí.

Llegando al lugar me dispuse a entrar y cuando estuve a punto de pisar la entrada, un ebrio en un traje de motociclista con todo y casco fue lanzado desde dentro del local por una pandilla. 

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunté   
-Claro, claro. Siempre me pasa esto en este tipo de lugares.

Se levantó con dolor y sacudió su traje. Extendió su mano y se presentó conmigo.

-Capitán Douglas Jay Falcon, piloto de fórmula 1 a tu servicio. Pero dime solo Falcon.  
-Samus Aran. –Respondí el saludo. – ¿Por qué te sacaron así del lugar?   
-Pues, verás… digamos que uno de los de la pandilla es exnovio de alguna exnovia mía y pues ya sabrás la situación. –Sonrió con picardía, ni siquiera se veía molesto por lo que pasó. –Y tú señorita ¿qué haces en este lugar tan perdido por la gracia de las Diosas?  
Por eso último tenía mucha razón, el lugar estaba en una parte baja de la ciudad, grafitis por los edificios que colindaban con el Pub, aroma a humedad en su máximo esplendor, polvo y motos aparcadas en el estacionamiento. Era una fosa donde los motociclistas de paso y ciertos mafiosos venían, pero nada de qué preocuparme, sabía defenderme muy   
bien y además Snake y Anthony me apoyaban si me veía involucrada en una pelea.  
-Acostumbro a venir cuando no tengo mucho que hacer en Federation City ¿gustas entrar de nuevo o te da miedo? –Dije mientras entraba al Pub.  
-¿Miedo? ¡Bah! Eso es para niñas.  
Entramos al lugar y la pandilla lo miraba con ojos de odio, queriendo propiciarle otra golpiza pero se detuvieron para no hacer otro escándalo, o bueno, eso parecía. Me dirigí a la barra y ahí estaban, tal cual lo predije, Anthony y Snake platicando y bebiendo.  
-Vaya mira a quién tenemos de visita ¡Hola princesa! –Ese era Anthony, siempre diciéndome princesa cada que me ve, era una costumbre. –Eh, Snake. Espabílate, es Samus que viene a verte. –Dijo mientras sacudía al otro hombre.  
-Deja ya, que no ves que estoy tratando de enfocar la vista. Pero que grata sorpresa, Aran. –Tomó de su vaso como si fuera agua. –Teníamos mucho sin saber de ti, ven, tómate una copa conmigo y luego vamos por unas chicas.  
-No tengo humor para chicas, Snake. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. –Me senté. –Este es Falcon, lo acabo de conocer.  
-Claro, es idiota que acaban de sacar como muñeca de trapo –Snake rio ante su comentario.  
-¡Me tomaron desprevenido! Claro que hubiera podido con todos ellos. –Se disculpó Falcon.  
-Pero bueno princesa ¿qué te trae por acá?  
-Es mi padre, se va a casar de nuevo.   
-¿Y eso es un problema? Tú siempre estuviste de acuerdo con que lo hiciera. –Dijo Anthony, sirviéndome una bebida.  
-El problema no es que se case, el problema es con quién lo hará…   
-Anda, describe a la “nueva mami” –Dijo Snake  
-Para empezar, tiene como mi edad y, y es… -Un rugido salió de mi boca, uno de frustración, pensar en lo hermosa que era me revolvía el estómago.  
-¿Y? –Preguntó Falcon  
-¡Y es endemoniadamente hermosa! Eso no podía estar enamorada sinceramente de mi papá. –Terminé con frustración.  
-No le veo nada de malo o al menos no que sea hermosa y joven. –Dijo Anthony  
-Yo ya sé cuál es el problema contigo y esa joven –Dijo un alcoholizado Snake. –El problema es que te gusta en extremo y no soportas ver que tu padre se “meriende” tal banquete.   
-¿Qué? Eso, eso es… -No pude articular la frase –Eso es tonto, de mi parte más que nada ¿cómo podría gustarme esa mujer? Bueno, sí hay motivos porque antes de saber que sería mi madrastra la invité a comer en un lugar y ella me siguió el juego del flirteo o al menos eso parecía. Pero ahora ¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver con ella!  
Bebí con furia mi trago, siquiera pensar en la posibilidad que Snake me había planteado me enfermaba porque si me gusta pero no en extremo. Mi papá es grandioso pero con obviedad no lo era tanto como para que alguien que podría ser su hija se le acerque en plan de coqueteo y mucho menos matrimonial y aún muchísimo menos que sea 100% sincero. Ya conocía ese patrón de mujeres y era lógico que ella era una de ellas.  
-Lo que te puedo recomendar mi querida Samus –Dijo Snake –Es que la trates, no para que sean las mejores amigas después de lo de su encuentro casual pero sí para que notes actitudes extrañas en ella respecto al dinero o todo lo que tenga que ver con tu padre, te lo dice este veterano de FOXHOUND.   
-La vieja serpiente tiene razón, princesa. Si no te acercas no podrás tener nada concreto en contra de ella y hasta te podrías meter en problemas con el viejo Rodney, tienes que relajarte y actuar con la mente fría…  
-Y la entrepierna fría también. –Snake rio.  
-Por el momento relájate y tomate otras copas, la casa invita –Terminó Anthony. Pero no podía seguir su consejo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y honestamente no por la bebida sino por la situación en la que me encontraba, mi madrastra me está poniendo en una situación muy difícil respecto a las decisiones de mi padre ¿Y si tiene un plan para deshacerse de mí? ¿O acaso estaré de verdad alucinando cosas? Tendría que seguir el consejo de Snake, era tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y mantener al “enemigo” cerca. 

Aunque no tan cerca como para ponerme en riesgo de que me siga gustando más y más…

Saliendo del bar, algo ebria conduciendo mi auto hasta mi hogar. Si mi padre me ve en ese estado me mataría, él detestaba que bebiera en exceso y aún más si tenía que manejar, fui inconsciente pero necesitaba relajarme.

Al llegar a mi hogar, pude observar una silueta femenina parada al pie de la puerta con una bata de seda que la cubría y que se movía con el aire que corría en esa noche fría. Supuse que sería nada más y nada menos que mi “madrastra”, odiaba tener que llamarla así por la edad que tiene pero no me queda más remedio que acostumbrarme a tratarla como lo que será en poco tiempo.

Salí del coche a duras penas y dándome cuenta que estaba mal estacionado pero sin importarme mucho. Me recargué en la carrocería del vehículo para recuperar el equilibrio y que notara lo menos posible en el estado en el que había llegado pero fue en vano. Al caminar hacia la puerta tropecé y ella (quién efectivamente era Zelda) me ayudó a no caer hasta el suelo.

¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó con una amabilidad que me abrumaba y no entendía porque.

-Claro –Respondí cortante. –Solo que no he calculado bien mi paso.  
-Hueles irremediablemente a alcohol y cigarro. –Dijo Zelda un tanto preocupada. –Debes de bañarte antes de que te vea tu padre en ese estado.   
-Lo tenía pensado antes de bajarme del carro, gracias.   
Ser así de cortante con ella me ayudaba a no cometer alguna tontería estando en este estado ya que mi cociente aun funcionaba pero mi corazón se aceleró al contacto de las manos de Zelda en mí, no podía evitarlo, era una mujer sumamente guapa y mis emociones no podían controlarse mucho menos estando ebria.  
-Te ayudaré a subir a tu recamara. Apenas y puedes caminar. –Me tomó del brazo y lo subió a su cuello para que me apoyara en él, pero no podía permitirlo así que lo quité de inmediato.  
-Puedo llegar hasta mi habitación, gracias por tu ayuda, en verdad lo aprecio.

Dicho esto me puse a caminar pero una vez más tropecé, dándole así la razón a ella y teniendo que ceder a su ofrecimiento. Una vez apoyada en ella traté de balancearme para no poner todo mi peso sobre ella ya que quizás sea muy fuerte pero le doblo casi la estatura entonces si cayera, ella se iría al piso conmigo.   
Entrando a la casa todo iba bien, el problema se presentó al subir las escaleras. Mi equilibrio no ayudó en absoluto y al final del primer tramo de las escaleras (específicamente en el descanso de estas) terminé por tumbarla y caí como bulto, acto seguido ella cae sobre mí.

Al recuperarse de la caída, levantó su cabeza que estaba posada sobre mi hombro y observó con detenimiento mis ojos o al menos eso me parecía. Creo recordar que se sonrojó un poco, eso o fue por la misma caída que le habría dado vergüenza. Pero si recuerdo perfectamente que nuestros ojos se cruzaron y no los despegamos por un buen tiempo hasta que un golpe de puerta nos espabiló. Zelda me ayudó a levantarme y de nueva cuenta proseguimos a subir el resto de las escaleras.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama lo más rápido que pude. Pude observar como Zelda se tallaba el cuello con molestia, quizás aunque tratara de no poner todo mi cuerpo sobre ella no habría sido suficiente. Eso y la caída probablemente la hayan cansado.

-Tienes que entrar al baño, esa puerta era la de tu padre así que lo más probable es que sea él quién te venga a buscar pronto. –Dijo preocupada, supongo que ya había escuchado a mi padre molesto y por eso su preocupación.  
-Sí, tienes razón.  
Comencé a tratar de desabotonar mi blusa pero en vano. Ya iba a romper los botones pero sentí la cálida mano de Zelda sobre la mía tratando de evitar lo que iba a hacer.  
-En verdad que no tienes remedio en este momento, permíteme ayudarte.   
Iba a impedirlo pero estaba demasiado mareada en ese momento, tanto que ya no podía ni siquiera responderle con negativa así que solo asentí con mi cabeza. Un sonrojo mayor se formó en sus mejillas, eso lo recuerdo perfectamente, comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa, desde la parte superior hasta el último botón de abajo, cada botón era desabrochado con más lentitud. No podía evitar notar que lo hacía a propósito o al menos eso me parecía y me gustaba.

Después de mi blusa continuó con el botón de mi pantalón y el cierre, los cuales desabrochó sin necesidad de verlos, sus ojos estaban posados sobre los míos, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y podía escuchar la respiración reprimida de Zelda. ¿Acaso estaba soñando, eran los efectos del alcohol o simplemente en verdad esto estaba pasando?

A partir de esto solo veo negro en mis recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado, seguiré posteando capítulos!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es mi primer fanfic publicado, espero que sea de su agrado. Comentarios, sugerencias son bienvenidos.


End file.
